(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a migration communication control device that controls a communication between a mobile node and a corresponding node to enable them to communicate continuously when the former migrates by managing addresses assigned to the former each time it migrates across networks.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Recent progress in the field of electronic technology makes it possible to assemble smaller and lighter portable computers. These portable computers referred to as mobile nodes are designed so that they can migrate across networks: they are unplugged from a network and plugged in another and communicate with a stationary node. Thus, each of them is assigned a specific address to prove its identity. The address, in general, includes location information as to which network the mobile nodes are currently plugged in, and for this reason, a new address is assigned each time they migrate.
For example, the address composed of a network address unit for specifying a network in which the mobile node is currently plugged in and a node address unit for proving the mobile node's identity in the network, or the address used in a conventional network architecture such as Internet Protocol(details of which are in Internet Protocol, RFC791, Jon Postel, September, 1981), they must be changed every time the mobile nodes migrate.
However, once the mobile node migrates to another network, a communication with the stationary node will be terminated. This is because a packet is transmitted to its old address only to be wasted.
Thus, to enable the mobile node and stationary node to communicate continuously when the former migrates, it is necessary to control the communication by managing the steadily changing address.
To date, two address managing methods have been proposed: one by Sony Computer Science Laboratory Inc. and one by the Department of Computer Science at Columbia University.
Sony Computer Science Laboratory Inc. proposed a method using VIP(Virtual Internet Protocol), details of which are on “VIP: Lower Layer Internet Protocol”, Fumio Teraoka, Yasuhiko Yokote, Mario Tokoro, Proceed of Data Processing Convention: Multimedia Communication and Distributed Processing.
In this method, each mobile node is assigned a VIP(Virtual Internet Protocol) address and a PIP(Physical Internet Protocol) address. The former is an unchanged address used in a communication application for packet transmission and reception; and the latter is an address changed for every migration to specify an update physical location of the mobil node. Data related to both addresses are held in a cache of a gateway. Under these conditions, the stationary node transmits a packet to the mobile node to the VIP address thereof, and the packet is converted into another packet addressed to the PIP address when it passes the gateway, thence transmitted to the mobile node via the gateways placed in a route onwards. These gateways collect data related to a correlation between the VIP and PIP addresses from the header of the packet upon the receipt thereof, thus updates data in the cache, and hence are able to convert other packets addressed to the VIP addresses into the packets addressed to the PIP addresses based on the correlation entered in the cache.
In this method, in short, the use of the address constituting with the VIP and PIP addresses enables the mobile node and the stationary node to communicate continuously when the former migrates.
The Department of Computer Science at Columbia University proposed a method using an Internet Protocol address of which network address unit does not specify the network which the mobile node is currently plugged in but declares itself to be the mobile node, hence a certain value is given as the network address unit to all the mobile nodes. As well, the method uses an MSS(Mobile Support Station) installed at each network to manage the IP addresses and control a packet route to the mobile node. The MSS is designed so that it collects data related to the update physical location of the mobile nodes by referring other MSSs.
Given these conditions, when the stationary node transmits a packet to the mobile node when it migrates, it first transmits the packet to a first MSS installed in its network; thence the first MSS transfers the packet to a second MSS installed in a network which the mobile node is currently plugged in; and finally the second MSS transfers the packet to the mobile node.
In this method, in short, the use of the MSS enables the mobile node and the stationary node to continue the communication when the former migrates.
In the first method, however, all the nodes must be constructed so that they understand both the VIP and PIP addresses, causing them to extend a scale functionally, otherwise making it impossible to apply this method to apparatuses employed in existing networks. In addition, the communication via the gateways reduces communication efficiency compared with direct packet transmission, because the gateways check whether they have received the packet addressed to the VIP address or PIP address each time they receive it, as well as whether or not to collect the data therefrom to update those in the cache.
In the second method, each network must have the MSS, and the communication via the MSSs makes it impossible to transmit the packet directly, thereby reducing the communication efficiency.